Don't Trust the Bread
by GeneralEtnaTanaka
Summary: Tumblr request: 18. My character walking in on yours throwing up. Levi is called in by Hange and finds her sick. TW: emetophobia


"_Corporal?_"

At the call of his title, his gaze lifted tiredly, lips drawn down into a small frown. Sighing out, he scrubbed a hand over his face, making it evident that Levi was probably reaching his breaking point. It's been a while since he's had a good night's sleep-though it was't unusual, considering his strong brew of coffee. But it seemed not even that was helping him at the moment. Caffeine can only fuel him for so long, after all. "**What is it?**" Despite his exhaustion, the man didn't give away his moment of vulnerability.

"_Hanji has sent for you, said it was important,_" there was hesitance in the messenger's tone, the soldier shifting on his feet for a moment before he gave a last-minute salute. It seemed like he had no idea what to do and had taken to the most reasonable. Though it went ignored and disregarded by the Corporal as he sighed heavily, pushing himself up onto his feet.

Metallic hues flitted over to the soldier, lids lowering to a half-mast before a heavy-sigh soon followed. "**Of course she did,**" pushing in his chair, he stared idly for a moment at the grooves of the table before he dismissed the other with a curt nod of his head. The sound of his booted feet hitting the ground filled the air, leaving the soldier in silence.

Walking down the too familiar path to Hanji's office, where he suspected she could be found, As soon as he got there, he reached out, placing a hand on the knob. Levi would not have bothered with knocking, really. Even if he wasn't summoned, he did not think it entirely necessary. Hearing the repulsing sound of heaving on the other end, his brows pinched together before he pushed the door open.

"**Hanji?**" Calling out into the room, he poked his head in between the door and the frame, eyes scanning through the darkness. Slate colored hues soon fell upon the scientist who was doubled over on the floor, head bowed forward as she emptied the contents of her stomach into a bin. When she heard his name, a shaky smile tugged at her lips, head turning to him.

"_Sorry, Levi. I know how you feel about sanitation,_" sitting back on her calves as soon as she felt certain that she was done throwing up-for now-she swiped a hand across her mouth. However, she yelped in slight pain when there was a dull smack to the back of her head. A whine almost followed, other hand coming up to rub at the spot as her eyes lifted in question, "_What was __**that**__ for?_"

"**Don't do that, it's disgusting,**" Levi's eyes narrowed a bit, brows furrowed before he extended a hand, holding out a white cloth to the woman. The Scientist seemed uncertain for a moment, but then smiled a bit with grattitude before taking the handkerchief and wiping her face with it. Grimacing, she stared back at him before extending out out once more, "_I don't suppose you want it back? - Kidding, kidding! I'm sorry, don't hit me again!_" Laughing, she held up her hands in a defensive manner, laughing a bit as he raised a hand to her.

Sighing out, Levi crouched besides her. And though the thought of being so close to a bucket of bile, he places a hand on her back, rubbing the arch a bit, "**Did you catch it too?**" There was a bug going around, giving some of their recruits the stomach flu. It was a bit worrying, though he was glad that it wasn't really fatal. He's been trying to mull over the source for a while now, but on the mean-time left those who has fallen ill to the medics.

Hanji leaned back against the touch before falling back on her rear when her ankles started to ache. "_Yeah, seems like it,_" sighing, she threw her head back, sighing out as she propped herself up with her hands. Frowning, Levi got up and crossed the room, pouring her a glass of water from the pitcher. However, his eyes traveled toward the half-eaten loaf of bread on the table.

"**Zoe.**"

"_Yeah?_"

"**It was raining a few days ago, right?**"

"_... Yeah, so?_"

"**When did everyone start getting sick?**"

"_A few days ago..._"

"**It's the bread,**" Levi was quick to come to the conclusion, and so was Zoe. Their usual supplier was out of stock so they had switched over to a merchant who mass produced rye bread. Some of the bread must be infected with mold, therefore sickening his men-and Zoe. Walking over to Zoe, he handed her the cup before giving a brief nod of his head. "**I will inform Erwin, make sure he's aware of the situation and stop the others from eating the bread. You get into bed and rest up,**" dark eyes fluttered for a moment, placing a hand on her forehead as soon as she took the cup. Leaning over, he placed a kiss against her brow.

"**Get better,**" and with that, he left the room, his cape billowing majestically behind him.


End file.
